


шедевр эпистолярного жанра

by Bee_13, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: Трафальгар Ло не только пятнами покрылся, у него еще лапы ломит и хвост отваливается!
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	шедевр эпистолярного жанра

Дорогие папа, мама и сестрица Лами,

я живу хорошо, просто замечательно. Мне удалось выбраться из Флеванса в барже-труповозке и теперь я таскаюсь по порту-свалке в Спайдер Майлз. Скоро я найду способ разрушить и убить Подождите ещё три года и два месяца и 

Уважаемая чета Трафальгар,

Ваш сын — очень рисковый мальчишка, ворвался ко мне, весь увешенный гранатами, и потребовал принять его в Семью. Аж себя в детстве вспомнил. Думаю, из него выйдет толк, так что возьму к себе под крыло 

Дорогая семья Ло!

я обязательно найду способ вылечить его от бело-свинцовой болезни и позабочусь о нём! Он вырастет сильным, умным, здоровым — а главное, свобо 

Родные капитана,  
вы только не волну не волнуйтесь! С ним всё в порядке, наш «Полярный Тан» успешно пересёк Реверс Маунтин, и теперь мы плывём покорять Гранд Ла 

Семья Траффи!

Он классный и спас меня однажды, за что ему большое спасибо! Недавно мы заключили с ним Альянс, чтобы победить Йонко, и теперь плывем свергать Минго, чтобы 

Росинант,

можешь спать спокойно: мальчишка, которого ты спас, вырос и отмстил за тебя и за Дресс Роуз. Его окружают хорошие люди, которые не дадут ему пропасть. Думаю, все с ним будет хорошо. 

  
  


P.S. Дорогие папа, мама, сестрица Лами и Кора-сан. Я живу плохо, просто отвратительно: вечный стресс и недосып, все планы пошли прахом и голос из-за этих придурков сорвал*, никакого зла на них не хватает. И никто, никто меня не жалеет!

Ваш любящий сын и брат Траффи, тьфу ты, Трафальгар Ло, капитан Пиратов Сердца, со-лидер минко-пирато-ниндзя-самурайского Союза (это Шляпа-я придумал!), известный также как Хирург Смерти и Доктор Похититель Сердец.

**Author's Note:**

> * В аниме, с тех пор как Луффи устроил ту заварушку с кражей корабля еды и бассейна воды, Ло разговаривает исключительно полупредушенным сиплым голосом (во всяком случаи, в озвучке Шачибури). Даже спустя неделю после того, как Луффи упекли в Удон.


End file.
